Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 15 : Fatal Alert - Pięciu Zabójców
Saga Sprawdzianu Plik:Ftjnr15.jpg W obozie... Natsu : Mistrzu , a nie pomożesz chlopakom szukać Fiony? Makarov : Po co tyle zamieszania wywoławyć... Pewnie wrócą jak będą większe problemy , wtedy wyślę do nich Noriko... Natsu : ...z Noriko może być problem bo... Noriko : Już jestem w pełni sprawna , Natsu. Podczas poszukiwać Fiony... Bixlow : Fiona ! (sprawdza pod kamieniem) No nie nie ma jej pod kamieniem!!! Mest : (facepalm) To oczywiste , że jej nie ma pod kamieniem... Bixlow : Mid , przychodzi ci coś do glowy? Midnight : Pomyślmy...Kojarzy mi się coś z Poizun...Rada wie więcej na ten temat , ale w radzie była tylko Fiona... Mest : Na wyspie Poizun , czyli drugiej świetej ziemii należącej do Fairy Tail , znajduje się Zamek Assih z roku X678 . Jest to pamiątka z wojny pomiędzy Fairy Tail a mroczną gildią Fatal Alert , która została pokonana. Wiemy jednak , że jeden z mrocznych magów z Fatal Alert przeżył. Midnight : Z kąd wiesz takie rzeczy? Mest : Trudno nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy i być ry... znaczy się uczniem inspektora ERY , no nie? Bixlow : Mest , ja Cię lubić zaczynam... Midnight : Czyli jakiś zamek , tak? Mest : To wchodzi w grę , ale wątpię , aby Fatal Alert odrodziło się. Chociaż... Bixlow : Co , co chociaż? Mest : Dzisiaj spotkałem dziwną dziewczynę z mrocznej gildii , nie pamiętam ważnego symbolu w jej znaku... Bixlow : Spytaj się Mida , on jest specjalistą od mrocznych gildii... Mest : ... Tak wiem , był on kiedyś członkiem Oracion Seis i został on aresztowany przez Lahara wraz z Racerem , Brainem , Angel i Hoteyem , jedynym członkiem Oracion Seis , którego nie schwytano był Cobra... Midnight : Przerażasz mnie... Wiesz o mnie więcej niż Fiona... Mest : Nie , Fiona wie więcej , bo ona zajmuje się to sprawą... Bixlow : Coś kręcisz , Mest... Mest : Za duzo wam mówię... Ale to prawda. Bixlow : Dobra , zapytam się o to Fionę... Cobra : Slychać was na drugim końcu wyspy... Mest : (przygląda się cyfrom rzymskim) ... Midnight : Co jest Mest? Mest : Cicho bądź! Ja mysle ! Bixlow : Matko , Cobra on na serio mysli? Cobra : Tak jakby mial archiwa ERY w glowie...Fiona go faszeruje tymi informacjami... Mest : Nie Fiona , tylko ja sam to wiem...Poprostu na bierzaco jestem...(przypomnial cos sobie) Midnight : Pamietasz cos , Mest. Mest : Ten symbol... Bixlow : Fatal Alert? Mest : Hai. Wyglada na to , ze to ich bariera obronna. Midnight : Da sie przez to przejsc? Mest : Nie takie rzeczy sie robilo...-Technika Rady : Wlam - Bixlow : Z rady jestes? Mest : H...Znaczy nie... Fiona mnie tego nauczyla. Midnight : On ma wyrabista nauczycielke. Andre : (sztanski smiech) Techniki Rady tutaj nie zadzialja Doranbolt... Midnight : Doranbolt? Mest : (facepalm) Jak mozna mnie pomylic z Doranboltem? Andre : Podobny jestes! Mest : Dziecko , Doranbolt ma blizny na prawym oku i ma ich 5 a ja mam 4. Andre : ...Bez jaj. Nadia : Szukacie czegos, legalne muchy? Szukacie okularnika z rady? Mest : Nie obrazaj mojej przyjaciolki.... Nadia : Wiesz co , Mestcie Gryderze... Uraziles ja... Mest : Kto wy wogole? Nadia : (smiech) Jeden. Andre : Dwa Rose : Trzy Karin : Cztery Gigi : Piec. Nadia : Jestemy Piecioma Zabojcami z Fatal Alert... Mest : O.O Facetka od lepieko powietrza ! Midnight : ??? Ty sie dobrze czujesz Mest? Gigi : -Lepkie Powietrze!- Midnight : -Odbicie!- Ty to na serio facetka od lepiego powietrza ! Bixlow : (placze) Dziecinki ! Midnight : Zrobisz sobie nowe ! Pomoz nam ! Koniec rozdzialu 15 , kontynuacja w rozdziale 16 pt.: "Noriko" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku